


Sleepless

by ShinigamiYuu



Series: Handplates-AT Snippets [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Handplates (Undertale), Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiYuu/pseuds/ShinigamiYuu
Summary: He could always find them but he never expected them to find him...Gaster meet the bro after a while and thing are not that peachy.
Series: Handplates-AT Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Sleepless

It's a rainy night and a sleepless night for the old skeleton, something that have not happened in a long time, but now tought blurred his mind... 

Waiting for sleep to come was useless, so with a weary sigh he got out of his bed to get downstairs, trying his best not to make too much noise, the staircase slightly creaking under his feet, he stopped for a moment in front of the main door, usually he would go for a smoke outside but getting soaked was not tempting, he instead opted to fix himself a warm drink, that always help doesn't it ? his favorite, coffee, wouldn't do, sadly...

Without really thinking he walked in the kitchen and poured some milk into one of his mug added cocoa powder and put the cold beverage in the microwave, 

the low humming of the machine and the droplets of the rain the only sound filling the house, a peaceful moment, one that he embraced fully...

But peace never last, as the annoying beeping sound pull him back into reality, he picked up his mug and moved back into the living room to sit in the one-seat couch and turned on the small lamp next to him creating a dim light into the room, he rested his back against the big comfy pillow as the mug warmed his marred hands as his eye landed on familiar forms,the two younger skeleton where sleeping soundly, the smaller resting his head on his brother chest, Gaster would always find them but he didn't expect them to find him...

As he stared at them, a tough slithered into his mind;

How many time had he done that in the past, looking at them trough a screen, trough the energy beam, now, there was nothing between him and the brothers aside from a coffee table...

Familiar yet different...

He sipped a bit of his cocoa and lifted his eye to stare at the window, the raindrops running along the glass and the low rumbling of a distant storm eased his soul, he could stay like this for hours, like he did a long time ago, letting his mind go blank and forgetting the present, forgetting the past...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry, he shifted to sit on his brother who grumbled weakly his name in disapproval, drawing a chuckle out of the smaller skeleton; 

"m'sorry bro" he said looking a Papryrus like he was everything in the world, only when he turned to get down from the couch did he notice the oldest skeleton, seemingly lost in is own head, Sans glared at him, his creator, his "father" like some called him, he huffed at the tough, getting up to fetch a glass of water, barely making noise but it was enough for Gaster to notice, they silently stared at each other for a while until a way too familiar voice spoke softly;

"Did i wake you up ? I didn't mean it."

Sans didn't respond and kept looking at him while he walked around the coffee table and walked next to Gaster, his leg brushing against the three-seats couch as he tried to stay as far away as the furnishing would let him from the man.

He wish he could teleport, but he was too groggy to try.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus always liked to be around him, Sans not so much, they never talked, he didn't even make snarky comment as he used to;

Gaster knew that the only reason he was even there was for the sake of his brother, he closed his eye and lifted his head toward the ceiling, thinking,

Today was the first day that they both showed up at his house Papyrus was so frantic and all around happy, looking around the house, checking every rooms, and Sans...well, he was sleeping on the couch for most of the time... 

Gaster was not really keen on letting them stay, but the boy plea didn't fall into deaf ears and he denied him so much in the past, that he gave up quickly and agreed to let him and his brother to stay the week, the day was surprisingly uneventful beside the new addition to the household, Mono was really glad that they where there, insisting that it will be good for him to see his "sons" after all this time, of course he would said that...and he was right, Gaster loved them no matter how much he tried not to, but he would never admit in front of the brothers.

A faint shuffling took him out of his tough, Sans was back, sitting on the floor his knees close to his chest and looking blankly at the glass of water on the table...

"what are you even doing ?" the small skeleton spoke in a tired voice, it took a moment for Gaster to register that he was talking to him;

"I couldn't sleep..."

"heh" Sans chuckled "wonder why, haunted by somethin ?" he looked at him with a hint of a smug grin;

Gaster looked at his near empty mug "I'm not getting fooled." he swallowed the rest of his drink "It's not like you care, isn't it ?" he looked at him with is usual blank look and Sans looked a bit surprised...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaster was in the kitchen rinsing his mug, Sans had followed him, neither of them really knew why, he fixed the sink for a moment then turned to the small skeleton, blinked slowly and moved toward him, he could see him wincing but he didn't move;

"You're in my way." he said calmly;

"so what if i am ? are ya gonna throw me into a wall ? " he tried and failed to look smug;

Gaster closed his eye and sighed heavily, he barely lifted his hand and Sans yelped, his soul was blue and he was up in the air, his eye a deep purple and panic settling in;

"I have no time for your shenanigans." Gaster emotionless eye didn't help, Sans was scared of him not matter how he tried not to;

The taller skeleton winced a bit a this, and moved toward the dining room holding his former subject like a puppet, as he did many time before, and eventually...put him down, the younger skeleton bone rattled lightly as he looked at Gaster aghast as to what just happened, Gaster didn't say anything, he just looked to the side a hint of sadness, a hint of shame in his eye;

"You...should go back to sleep..."

He looked briefly at the shocked skeleton and something stirred in his soul as he walked away to go back to bed...

Neither of them slept well that night...


End file.
